Change of heart
by saiyanprince225
Summary: Vegeta goes super Saiyan 2 during Cell which helps him realise that caring for others make him stronger
1. Ascending

" _I have ignored them for too long."_ Thought Vegeta. He was in a turmoil. His son dying just few feets away from him and he just watches it standing. He had to be able to do something. Something snapped inside his head. This pain in the head. He recognised as it was the same when he transformed into a super Saiyan. He released the whole of anger in his body.

Meanwhile Gohan and Cell were talking to each other about how he survived. Gohan then sensed the disturbance in Vegeta's power. It was swelling like hell. It gradually increased. All the others noticed it even Cell.

It was in front of their eyes that he became a super Saiyan and then slowly his body was wrapped in electricity and hair got more golden. He then released a explosive wave blowing the whole ground beneath him. His energy building up. He then made himself lose in the anger and power and released it all in a flash. The blinding light was too much for the others as they took flight. Only Cell and Gohan stood there covering their face with their hands.

Trunks had been taken by Tien and 18 by Krillin. Piccolo and the others bulged out their eyes when they sensed Vegeta's power. It had reached to unknown heights. It was just lesser than Gohan's but it was strong. The dust disappeared and appeared a Vegeta who was covered in yellow aura and electricity

"Vegeta can you hear me?" Said Gohan. He was worried that he might go crazy. Sometime later Vegeta regained his composure. He looked at his hands and saw his power. "Incredible. How did I achieve this?" He looked upwards towards Trunks who was in Tien's hands. He then looked down again and thought " _How did I achieve this?. Is it because I cared for him. His death invoked this sleeping power in me. Could it be that caring for others is a way to get strong? I never fought for others. That is why I am behind them. Kakarot fights for his loved ones that is why he is stronger. No it is not too late to change. I will change._ " He then looked at Cell and walked towards Gohan.

Cell knew that if they both fought him together then his demise would be confirmed but he knew Vegeta so he knew he would not fight with him. His foolish pride was going to be his downfall. He provoked him by saying "Vegeta you have achieved the same level of power as Gohan. So let us see who wins. You and me. Revenge Trunks you and you alone. Let us begin."

Krillin was stunned to see Vegeta's power. He said "Wow These saiyans have no limits to their power. They just keep on digging it more from somewhere." Yamcha agreed to the statement and said "Yeah If they work together we might actually go home today."

Piccolo just said with his serious look "No the ball is still in Cell's hand. Vegeta would never work with Gohan. He would rather die than fight with someone's help."

Gohan knew what Cell was up to. He had sensed Cell's power and knew that their powers were equal but Cell might be a little bit stronger. Vegeta's transformation had given him some hope. He knew that if they worked together they could beat him. But Cell was cunning and provoked him. But what Gohan heard he could not believe it for the rest of his life.

"Cell you might have my cells but you clearly lack my brain."said Vegeta. Cell face grew into a serious look as he continued "I will not fall into your trap." He then turned to Gohan. "Gohan are you ready?" Gohan was stunned but said as they both took a fighting stance "Behind you Vegeta."

Goku was able to see the fight through King Kai. He had seen Vegeta's transformation and was quite happy for it and when Vegeta agreed to fight with Gohan then he knew that Earth would be safe. "Phew Vegeta and Gohan will be able put Cell to ground for good this time." Said Goku. King Kai just nodded as Bubbles and Gregory danced around. Goku knew that Earth was in perfectly good hands and he didn't want to threaten it. He had made up his mind so he just watches the fight.

"All right. Vegeta has decided to fight with Gohan. It is a dream come true." Said Krillin.

Piccolo was surprised inside but let out a small smile _"The arrogant man has put his pride aside. He has grown out of his foolishness. He will be a great help in the future."_ Thought Piccolo. He wondered that it was this change which Goku might have predicted when he spared Vegeta.

Vegeta before starting the fight said out loud to the others without removing his eyes from Cell "Piccolo take the others to safety." Piccolo nodded and said "You heard the man." They charged towards the nearest safe zone and set the bodies of 18 and Trunks on the rock. They had good enough view of the fight from there. They stood there waiting for the fight to begin.

Vegeta and Gohan then heard his voice. " _Gohan, Vegeta. You gotta be careful. Cell might try his tricks on you. Don't let him break your team spirit."_ Vegeta said "Kakarot." While Gohan said "Dad." Goku just said "Yeah it is me King Kai is very gracious that he is helping me talk to you. Even though his planet is gone." King Kai just gritted his teeth and said "You home wrecker." Goku just laughed while Vegeta said "I am going to open the mental link between me and Gohan." Saying that he closed his eyes and opened the link between Gohan and himself. King Kai then used his power to join the link. _"Well now we can talk without letting him know."_ Said Vegeta. Gohan did not know what was happening. He just thought what he wanted to say " _I think it is time to fight."_ Vegeta just nodded and they both power up.

Cell meanwhile just understood that Goku was talking to them. He didn't know how but Goku was giving them advice which would not be in his favour. The tables were turning and he was worried for the second time in the day. He had to do something about this.


	2. Hope loses

Gohan and Vegeta stand side by side in there respective fighting stance. Cell still had his arms crossed and eyes shut. He was in grave thought. He had by now realised that Vegeta for the first time in his life had let his pride down. He was willing to fight alongside Gohan. He was in a deep pit of trouble. He had to save himself. He tried once again in breaking Vegeta. He said "So Vegeta you think you cannot beat me alone." Gohan was half worried by that statement as it might break their team but what Vegeta said was astonishing "Yes I not only think but I am sure that I am individually stronger or as strong as you." Cell almost fainted with that answer from Vegeta. He had really let go of his foolish pride.

Goku was more than happy but shocked that Vegeta would make such statement on his power. He never said that he was weaker than anyone. He truly had changed. Piccolo was hearing everything. He was thinking that this might be a chance to save Trunks. He could still sense him. He said "Take Trunks to Dende and ask Korin for some Senzu beans." Yamcha nodded and grabbed Trunks and flew but was stopped by Krillin who joined him with 18. They both flew to Kami's which Cell and Vegeta noticed. Cell used instant transmission to go in front of them and said "Nobody leaves today," Vegeta quickly caught up and punched Cell in the face as he hit the ground. He fired some blasts and said to Krillin "Go now is your chance." They both flared up their ki and flew to Kami's place.

Vegeta then mentally said " _Kakarot are you still there?"_ He asked him. King Kai was still connected to Earth and Goku was able to answer him " _I am here Vegeta. What do you want?"_ Vegeta then said " _I think that he cannot be defeated through fight. He will blow up again."_ Goku said " _Yeah I know but is there any other way."_ Vegeta said " _We have to kill him in one blast._ " Gohan and Goku both were shocked. He knew the risks revolving around the blast. Goku said _"Vegeta are you mad? He can easily deflect or use instant transmission to escape if you both use a attack at the same time."_ Gohan said " _Yeah we cannot put Earth's fate at risk."_ Vegeta just gritted his teeth. There has to be a way to do this.

Meanwhile Cell had recovered and stood on the ground. He knew that he could always blow up so Gohan and Vegeta wouldn't risk to fight him. So he stood there taking his chances. Vegeta eyes then bulged wide and he said to Gohan " _Gohan can you raise your Ki inside your body without letting it out?"_ Gohan and Goku were shocked by the question but Gohan answered " _No."_ Vegeta then said " _Argh Kakarot what did you teach him."_ Goku said " _Hey I was teaching him to become super Saiyan not how to handle Ki and why would he need it?"_ Vegeta ignored him and said _"Gohan listen to me. Raise your ki inside but don't let it come out so that others sense it. Build it inside and when I say Fire use a Kamehameha and fire it at Cell."_ Gohan was scared and said _"Vegeta What if I fail?"_ Vegeta said " _You cannot. Earth is on line and yeah let some of your ki out but only as you keep it at average."_ Gohan asked _"Vegeta why don't you do it?"_ Vegeta shouted _"Gohan you are much stronger than me and it will be more effective. Now don't question me and don't distract me ask Kakarot I am out. I will signal you so follow the fight as well."_ Saying that Vegeta cut off the mental link as Cell stood up. Cell just rubbed his cheek. He was amused at how powerful Vegeta had become. He then headed towards Vegeta and Gohan who were in the air. Gohan suddenly went downward and stood on the ground. Vegeta said "Cell let us do this." Cell was glad that he was just fighting Vegeta. He asked him "So you are alone now. Fighting me. Let us do this."

Vegeta charged towards Cell with his fist ahead of him. The punch connected and Cell was thrown backwards. Cell recovered quickly and threw a kick towards Vegeta. It too connected and they both began trading blows. Vegeta knew that he might have to go full power but he also knew that he had to save some for back up. He punched him in the gut while Cell reciprocated it by kicking him in the face. Vegeta barely avoided it but was hit by a ki blast sent by Cell on the left hand. They both then came down to the ground and stood there. Cell said "Vegeta you compensate your lack of power with your experience and technique but I have better experience and technique because of all the Cells from all people." Vegeta then smirked and said "The Cells you posses are really outdated. I have a greater experience and more better techniques and the only thing you have is more attacks and power which I from innumerable battle experience know how to beat." Cell gritted his teeth and said "Let us see it then."

Piccolo was watching the fight and was surprised that Vegeta's fighting had really improved. His techniques were first blinded by his arrogance so he was unable to use them to his full potential. Now his pride and arrogance were not there. He was so fluent with his technique now. Meanwhile Vegeta was able to hold his own against Cell but it was evident that Cell was clearly gaining the upperhand. Vegeta was able to avoid a punch and then swept Cell and punched him in the face making him hit the ground with supersonic speed. Vegeta thought that might hold Cell down for some time and was able to tell Gohan but Cell recovered quickly and delivered a kick to his gut.

Gohan was all done with the power gathering as his father guided him through this. His blood was full of all the ki and he was just a little less to his full power. As he gathered his remaining power the ground beneath him broke and he lost his footing and he lost his grip on his power and Cell immediately sensed it. He quickly kicked Vegeta away and powered up a "Solar Kamehameha." Shouted Cell. It took Vegeta sometime to recover but he shouted to Gohan "Fire Gohan." Gohan then charged up a Kamehameha wave and was barely able to hold Cell's one hitting the Earth. Gohan then was able put his all power into it but Cell was one step ahead as he all put his full power. The two waves collided but it was evident that Cell was winning because of the unpreparedness of Gohan. He was actually caught off guard. Is there anything now?


	3. Finally

Gohan knew that his end was near. He wanted to protect everyone but instead killed everyone with his own foolish mistake. He had been given a second chance to revenge everyone and he spoiled it. He was so foolish. He had made everyone feel ashamed about him. His thoughts were interrupted by his father " _Gohan concentrate on the fight. Don't dwell on those things. You have never given up and don't give up even now. You have fighter inside you. You are a true fighter. You have not let anyone down. You can win this. Give it your best shot."_ Saying that Goku motivated his son. He was confident that Vegeta might do something or at least Gohan could beat him if he used full power. Goku knew that one of the two had to occur.

Meanwhile Vegeta regained from the kick. It was evident that Cell was holding back and had put all of his power into the single kick. He holding his stomach got up. He knew that Cell was winning and Gohan had blundered the whole thing. He had to think something. He was still recovering from the kick and could not help Gohan or can he? He had no time to question but go straight into the fight. He had to take chances though they might end up killing him but at least everyone else would be safe.

Meanwhile at Kame house

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Bulma yelled as the whole was been hit by waves. Master Roshi was sitting even though the house rocked violently. He finally spoke "Bulma it is over. Vegeta's ki had risen to a whole new level and I thought that he and Gohan could beat him but looks like Gohan and Cell are engaged in a battle of Kamehameha waves and Cell is winning." Bulma asked "What about Vegeta and Trunks?" Roshi said "I am sorry Bulma but Trunks is no more and Vegeta is still there but has gotten seriously weak and his ki has dwindled." Bulma took support from the table in front of her while holding the baby in one hand. She just wished that this nightmare would end quickly.

At Cell games arena

"Ha Gohan you have failed and now face the consequences." Said Cell as he powered up his Kamehameha more. Gohan didn't listen but just concentrated in giving it all. He was barely able to hold it and knew that in about 3 minutes this would be over. Vegeta must have recovered so there was hope. He knew that Vegeta might do something. He had to buy more time so he powered up more and pushed the wave a little backer.

Vegeta meanwhile was powering up. He knew it was a single shot and he even if he failed to kill Cell. It might give Gohan a chance to kill Cell or it might not be enough and they all die. It was a do or die situation and Vegeta was not going to wait for death. He charged up. His body glowing as he spreads his two hands beside him. His legs spread out. His whole body was lined with yellow ki. Cell sensed a growing power behind him. He looked back to find Vegeta. He was powering up wait he was "Ha Vegeta has lost his mind he cannot do it. He will himself die with it if he fires a final flash with it." Gohan did not know what was happening until Cell told it. He saw Vegeta powering up his attack. Gohan was worried when he realised it. " _Is he really going to do it?"_ Goku meanwhile realised it and was in a serious thought. Vegeta was almost sure to die if he fired that. But wait did it pack enough to kill Cell. Goku couldn't say it had but it could seeing Cell couldn't block it. Wait if it didn't kill him then Gohan might use the chance to finish Cell.

Goku quickly squeezed King Kai's shoulder and said " _Gohan be ready as soon as Vegeta fires his beam you too give it your all in one go."_ Gohan realised the plan. He prepared himself for it. He cannot make a mistake here.

Vegeta meanwhile was done powering up and fired the yellow beam. "FINAL FLASH." "HAAAAA" yelled Vegeta and Gohan at the same time. Cell wasn't prepared for this. He never thought that Vegeta would fire it. Cell couldn't block it as he prepared his ki shield. He put all of his ki into the shield but since two ki beam were clashing onto it, it was difficult to hold it. The shield broke and Cell was incarcerated. His each Cell destroyed by the two waves. His millions of cells along with his core were destroyed, never to regenerate. The two blasts collided and a big explosion pushed both Gohan and Vegeta back. Tien held his hands up to guard from the blasts as did Piccolo. They stood their ground and as the blast cleared, they both headed for the ground. Tien was shocked as Piccolo went towards Vegeta instead of Gohan his student and friend. Tien saw Gohan fallen on the ground in his base form. He was knocked unconscious. Tien shook him a few times and he came back to consciousness. Gohan held his head with his two hands as he slowly got up with the help of Tien. Gohan asked "Is it over?" Tien's smiling face was all the answer he needed. He then asked "Where is Vegeta?"

"I don't know. Piccolo went there." Said Tien. Gohan said "Let us go too." Tien asked in a caring voice "Can you fly?" Gohan nodded and they flew to Vegeta's. Surprisingly Vegeta's ki was not to be sensed. This worried Gohan as they saw Piccolo flying towards Kami's palace with Vegeta in his hands. They were slow in the fight as Gohan was completely drained but they reached their few minutes later as they saw Vegeta laid on the floor with his broken armour with Dende trying to heal him.

 **Guys thanks for all the review. I do not want to be greedy but some more reviews would be great. Any request tell me in review. I write Dbz mostly. And lastly the update might be slow. Might be 1 in one week so sorry. Yeah and more reviews. If it reaches 15 before I publish the next one then expect 3 chapters quickly**


	4. Alive

Gohan was worried as he saw Vegeta in such position. He was the one who had brought him up to this and now seeing him in lying in front of him. Almost dead or even dead. His actions had already caused the death of his father and now not even Vegeta. It was like he was indirectly taking lives of the last pure blooded Saiyan. Tien and Yamcha did not show any expression on their face. The victory spirit was dampened by Vegeta. Of course Vegeta played a pivotal role in the fight. That is why he stood there patiently for Dende to try and heal him. Krillin was already sad that 18 had left but was happy that Cell was gone but again sad for Vegeta. Piccolo had brought him here and was constantly concentrating on Vegeta's ki. If it spiked even a little then it would be good but it wasn't as Dende tried to do his best.

Kame house.

"What the heck is happening?" Questioned Bulma. The whole Earth had settled down after one big shock. It was way too peaceful. Bulma was worried about what had happened. She relentlessly asked but Rishi still had his serious look. She asked "Is it over?" Master Roshi finally said "Yeah but it looks like Vegeta has sacrificed himself." Bulma was shocked. Her heart broken. Her soul torn. She grabbed Master Roshi's shirt and asked "What do you mean?" Roshi then said "Well Vegeta is a true fighter. He was down and out. Cell was engaged with Gohan and was winning but never did he think that Vegeta would use a attack with his life ki." Bulma asked "What is life ki?" Master Roshi began explaining "Well it is the ki which supports our life. Without it, we cannot survive. It usually has way more power but we cannot use it as it is dangerous to life. It takes a lot of effort to use it and be able to stand again. If it is over then people die. Vegeta used his life ki to compensate his lost energy and put all the energy into a big blast. I doubt that he will live." Bulma began crying on the table with Trunks on the ground. She then had an idea "Hey we can always use the dragon balls." Master Roshi shook his head and said "Don't you remember that he was already revived when he was killed by Frieza on Namek." Bulma's again begin crying as poor Trunks tried to pacify her. Master Roshi concentrated deeply and suddenly jumped and said out loud "I can sense him. He is alive." Bulma stood up and asked "Who?" Master Roshi said "Vegeta. I can sense him."

At Kami's lookout

Dende finally got up. After nearly 10 minutes he was able to heal Vegeta. He said "Phew. Thank god Piccolo brought him here in time or he would have lost his last ounce of life force and died. I was able to restore his ki but he might need some rest." Gohan and Krillin jumped out in joy. Piccolo, Tien and Yamcha had a smile on their face. Mr Popo placed Vegeta on one of the bed in the room as they summoned the huge dragon. They were all happy that Vegeta was healed. He had been the one who won this fight for them. As Dende summoned the dragon, the sky grew black. The clouds came in and the dragon appeared from the seven balls. 18 who had left the lookout a while ago saw the sky grow black. She then thought that they might have something to do with it so she went back to the lookout. Dende said "O eternal dragon. We wish that everyone who has been killed by Cell be brought back to life." The dragon waited then said "Your wish shall be done." His eyes glowed like rubies as he restores the lives of the people who died by Cell. Trunks' eyes slowly opened. He saw dark sky and slowly stood up and was greeted by his friends. He asked "What happened? Is he gone?" Gohan then said "Yeah Cell is dead and it was all thanks to Vegeta. He really put his life there." Trunks was a little shocked with the news that his father was the one who defeated Cell. His father was barely able to defend against a Cell junior, who was thrashed aside by a weaker Cell, defeated even stronger Cell. He was about to ask but was interrupted by Piccolo who said "So looks like Dende's new dragon was unable to bring Goku back." Everyone held their face down. Their had to be a way. Just then a voice came. "Hey guys how are you?" They all searched for the source but to no avail. Only Gohan looked up in the sky and said "Hey guys that's my dad." All looked up as Goku continued "Guys listen. I have been thinking about this and I have finally realised that why Earth is always in danger. It is me who brings the trouble for Earth. Frieza and the android were for me but put the whole Earth in trouble. I don't want to endanger Earth again. You have Gohan and Vegeta now so Earth will be safe from future threats and I now that even if Gohan doesn't train because of Chichi we have Vegeta who will be there to protect Earth. I am proud of you Gohan and take care of your mother. So it is best that I stay here. Looks like I will get some special treatment here so don't worry as I have King Kai with me. So guys till another day." Saying he signed off. He didn't even feel sad about this. He wanted to stay dead. What a guy.

Everyone remembered all their memories with the wild haired boy who surpassed all of them and left his legacy to do the same job he did will he was here. Shenron said "Will you state your second wish?" He asked with some impatience. Yamcha said "What do we wish?" Everyone rattled their brains when Krillin said "Shenron can you make the androids human again?" Krillin said the wish. Everyone was shocked by this. Yamcha said "Krillin have gone insane? You want to waste a wish for those killer androids." Krillin did not reply as he looked towards Shenron who said "It is not possible for me as I don't have that much power." Krillin looked dejected but he then said "Then can you remove the bomb inside them?" Shenron replied "Yes it shall be done." Saying Shenron's eyes glowed and then after some time he vanished and the dragon balls were distributed on the whole of the Earth. The sky returned to its blue colour as Yamcha said "What the heck Krillin. You wasted a full good wish on those androids. You know that we could have wished for anything in the world." Krillin said "Well I am sorry but you know I thought that they should have a normal life. By removing their bomb they are no more of a threat." Piccolo said "Well what's done is done leave it now." Gohan came closer to Krillin and whispered in his ear "Well Krillin it look like you have some feelings for the android." Krillin immediately blushed and said "No word of it to anyone." Gohan grinned widely and said "Okay I will not tell anyone." Trunks was finally got a chance and asked "Where is my father?" Mr Popo answered "He is inside. It might take him a while to recover. So I say do not disturb him for now." Just then a loud sound came from behind,

 **Sorry for the late update but I had this ready a while back but forgot to post it. I had received a review about Gohan been potrayed badly. I know but it was done for future work on him. Gohan is the major character in the buu saga. He has big line of character development and sorry for the chapter I know I wrote it very lazily. Lastly Mr Satan part is not shown because I didn't think that would differ much. He will take the credit for beating Cell and the rest is same. Be sure to stay tuned. Review please**


	5. Bulma

**Well thank you for all those who favourited and followed these story and a special thanks to all those who reviewed especially RKF22 who had been a good reviewer to me. The story will now get to the main changing point from now. Be sure to read.**

Everyone rushed to the spot. It was on the far right side of the lookout, A section of the wall was been broken by a plane. It had the logo of Capsule Corp. Trunks shouted "MOTHER." He rushed to the crashed area. She was not in a bad shape. She had just one little bruise on the arm. Trunks took her out of the plane and asked "Mother are you alright?" She still had Baby Trunks in her arm as she said "Yeah I am fine. It is just a small bruise. I will be fine. I have such accidents everyday." She just laughed at the bruise. He then helped her to her feet and asked "Why are you here?" She then realised "Trunks you are alright." She said in a low voice. He said "Yeah Mom I am alright now." She had tears in her eyes and said "I was so worried for you. Master Roshi told me that you were dead." Trunks just rubbed the back of his head with his hand and said "Yeah but thanks to Dragon Balls I am doing just fine."

She then asked "Where is Vegeta?" Mr Popo led her to a room. She always felt weird around Mr Popo but because of the presence of Adult Trunks with her she felt alright. He opened the door to a room. She saw Vegeta sleeping with a smile in his face with his somewhat broken armour.

She asked "Is he alright?" Trunks said "I can feel his ki is growing slowly, He should be awake in some hours." She then said "Let me take him to Capsule Corp. He will find it more peaceful there. " Trunks nodded as he slowly picked up his dad and took him outside. Everyone else had already left. He could sense their Ki's flying away. Bulma meanwhile capsulised another plane. Trunks put his dad on one of the sheet which Bulma had spread out for him. Vegeta's ki was still way low. Trunks was worried and also focused on his father's ki. Bulma slowly began to fly towards her house. Baby Trunks was in the seat strapped up as he looked through the glass and was silent. Bulma asked "Trunks are you going to leave?" The question took him out of his concentration and he answered "Yeah but only after dad wakes up." Bulma replied "You know he probably wouldn't care if you stayed and you have androids to defeat so I thought that you might want to protect your people." Trunks thought over it. Yes what his mother said was right. Why would he care? Also people must be dying in the future. But his father was the one who defended him in battle so it would be inappropriate to leave without saying him a goodbye. He said "No I will stay. He most likely will wake by tomorrow and I have no energy to go now so I will go tomorrow." Bulma did not say anything as she concentrated on the grip. She knew that Vegeta would leave as soon as he wakes up just like he did before when she was pregnant. He was an animal. He never cared and he had even told that he would leave.

Flashback

The day before Cell games began. Bulma rested her head upon his rock hard chest. He was thinking something and had not yet slept. She been inquisitive asked "What is it Vegeta?" He looked at her and with stone cold eyes said "Woman I need to leave." Bulma was not taken aback from the question. She knew it was going to come to this point. She knew he would leave. She had prepared herself for this but then also sadness overcame her and tears threatened to flow from her eyes. She said "Okay Take the spaceship which you used last time and do me a favour don't tell me that you are going to leave." She turned her head aside and closed her eyes. She cried for some time but eventually fell asleep. By the time she woke up he was gone.

End flashback

Bulma knew that tomorrow he would leave. She didn't want Trunks to know that he was going. That is why she insisted Trunks to leave early but now it didn't matter. She knew that she would now have to manage a life without him. She could live but what about Trunks? He had to live without a father. Of course it wasn't like there was no person to marry but how would she explain the super power of Trunks and all the crazy stuff like his instincts to fight and also his super appetite.

Bulma pushed these thoughts aside as she landed in the huge yard of Capsule Corp. Dr Brief came out and saw Vegeta, he asked "What happened to him?" She said "Don't worry he is fine or he will be by night. Can you tell Mom to prepare a huge dinner? I will tell you everything later." Dr Brief nodded and went back inside, scratching his car which sat on his shoulder. Vegeta was carried carefully by Trunks. He placed him on the the large bed. He left the room and locked the door behind him. His mother was ahead of him. She didn't show any kind of caring for Vegeta except for coming to Kami's and asking about him. Why was she so uncaring about him? He had to ask her. He put an arm on her shoulder and stopped her. She asked "What Trunks are you hungry?" He said "Yeah I am hungry but not for food but for answers." She turned around with a surprised look and said "What answers?" He said "Mom you were so different today. You barely even took care of dad like he was a stranger. You know my mom always used to say that she always cared for Vegeta no matter how mad he makes her. Those fights always used to bring them more closer. That is exactly what Mom said. So why are you ignoring him?" She almost had tears in her eyes as she was again reminded of Vegeta leaving.

She said "I would have, I want to but he doesn't want to stay on Earth so why should I care? He said that he would leave by tomorrow. So why should waste my time and feelings for him?" He was little shocked that his dad had said that he would leave. Of course it should not be but it was. He said "Don't worry Mom you could try and convince him." She shouted "How? He would just push me away? Trunks said "Try for me and baby Trunks and as well as for him and you. You both need each other." Saying he stormed of.

She just stood there with a puzzled expression. She now didn't know what to do.

 **Thank you Read and Review**


	6. Trust

Bulma just thought over those words that Trunks said. Can she really convince Vegeta to stay? She needed him. This was true even though she hated to admit it but yeah for Trunks she had to accept the bitter fact that Vegeta was required. She loved that man. She didn't know why but she found something which nobody saw in him. She then shook her head and dismissed these thoughts and went to Vegeta's room. He was there sleeping peacefully in their large bed. After Trunks was born and he had returned from space, they had shared a single room which he hardly used as he was busy training and barely came before midnight.

She took a hesitant step and slowly moved towards the bed. She then saw some dirt on his cheek and various parts of body. She went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and a bowl of water and started cleaning the dirt on his face. After cleaning him, she placed the bowl on the table and hesitantly laid beside him. He was still warm which helped her know that he was still alive. He was lying motionless and with a smile crept on his face. She never saw him sleep with a smile. Usually he had nightmares about Frieza or else his people but it was one of the few times when he slept with a peaceful face but he never had a smile. This was something new. She then said "Vegeta please wake up. I need to talk to you. If you can hear me then listen, please don't leave Earth. Trunks needs you. I need you. Please don't go." The tears started to flow as she cried herself to sleep.

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes. He found himself in the all too familiar darkness of his room and with a small figure beside him. Bulma was there beside him. She had some water on her face probably from the tears. He wiped them off with his thumb and tried to get up but felt too weak to move. He knew that using his life ki in that one attack was very risky but he had to take it. Gohan was finally able to prevail over Cell and that was all that mattered to him. His death would have been just a small sacrifice for it. He tried to go

To bathroom but was unable to get up but in the process woke Bulma up and she thought that he was about to leave. She grabbed his arm and said "Please Vegeta don't go." She grabbed his arm so powerfully that Vegeta was unable to move. He said "Bulma Why are you stopping me from going to bathroom?" Bulma left his arm and said "You were going to bathroom. " Vegeta nodded. Bulma said "Sorry. Here let me help you." She helped Vegeta get up which he surprisingly accepted and she led him carefully to bathroom. As soon as they reached the door he said "You can wait outside." Bulma did not say anything as she left Vegeta's hand and he moved inside the bathroom. Bulma thought " _Why did he accept my help? Usually he would say "I am the prince of Saiyans and don't need help but he didn't argue. Guess he must be really weak."_

Trunks sensed that his father's ki was up and his first reaction was to go and meet him but then he sensed his mother in the same room so he dropped the idea and continued to pack his bag. He was feeling a little hungry but his grandmother had said that they would have a big dinner for him but they must wait for Vegeta. He was barely able to get some food from the fridge which helped him to get some energy. He wished that his mother would complete the talk with her father quickly so that he could eat. Vegeta came out of the room and saw Bulma against the wall in deep thinking. He said "What were you saying?" She was broken out of her thoughts and said "What do you mean?" He said "You were saying 'Don't go' so what was that for." She said "Don't act like you don't know." He shook his head and said "I don't know." She gasped a little and said "You really don't remember that you were supposed to leave Earth." Vegeta closed his eyes and the last night events entered his brain. He slowly walked upto her with the wall supporting him and placed his arms on her shoulder and said "Bulma I have changed now." Bulma said "What do you mean?" Vegeta proceeded to explain about how he had dropped his pride for good and had now began to see how much he cared for his family. Bulma after hearing the whole thing said "Vegeta is it really true?" Vegeta just nodded as Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and said "Oh Vegeta I waited for this day for one year and you have finally realised it. I knew you would change." Vegeta slowly wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that for some time, both of them let the other knew how much they felt for each other. Bulma pulled back and said "Vegeta, mom has cooked big dinner so let us go." Vegeta tried to walk but was unable to and said "Bulma please bring the dinner to this room." Bulma simply nodded and helped him sit on the bed as she hurriedly went to the kitchen. She was still stunned that Vegeta had changed but then she realised that he had actually said please. This was more than enough proof that the prince of all Saiyans had finally let go of his ego and had truly accepted the fact that caring is good.

 **Sorry for the delay and yeah this chapter is a little short but it is 12 and I wrote this whole chapter now. I had to delete my previous one which was completely different one. So guys don't lose hope this story is going to have a end and yes keep guessing who will be Majin for this one.**


	7. Apologise

Trunks was about to move to Vegeta's room when he sensed something approaching Capsule Corp and it was very familiar ki. Trunks ran outside and was shortly joined by his mother who asked "Why were you running Trunks?" She asked? Taking huge amount of oxygen from the fresh lawn inside her. Trunks replied "Mom Gohan is coming here." Bulma said "Oh where is he? I can't see him." He said "He will be here in a minute." Sure enough Gohan did come in a minute and landed down near them. Gohan asked "I sensed that Vegeta was awake so I came to see him." Trunks nodded and said "Yeah I want to see him as well." Bulma said "Later guys but now Vegeta will eat his dinner and then you might talk to him. Mom has almost finished dinner so Gohan why don't you join us for dinner." Gohan nodded and they started walking towards kitchen. Bulma asked "How is your mother holding up Gohan?" Gohan hung his head down and said "Well she was crying when I broke the news of father's death but she is still not talking. I left grandpa with her and came here. I hope she recovers quickly." They arrived at the kitchen as they sat on the table. Bulma and her mother were busy in cooking when Trunks asked "Hey Gohan can you tell me what happened after my death?" Gohan nodded and said "Well after you died Vegeta got so angry that he transformed into the ascended Saiyan form just like me. My father was able to talk to us through King Kai and Vegeta was the one who gave the idea of me powering up my most powerful Kamehameha wave but not letting it outside, Vegeta fought Cell with all he had as I charged up but the place beneath me broke and I lost my concentration and so Cell sensed my power. He quickly gathered his ki and fired a big attack. I don't know what happened exactly but suddenly Cell let go of his attack and after that there was a big blast. You might want to ask Vegeta exact details."

Trunks turned his head towards his mother, who was busy with helping his grandmother with cooking food. She was not at all interested in the story. He knew that they had a talk but still there was something making her little chirpy, which he could sense from her ki. Gohan and Trunks ate dinner together as Bulma took some( **A.N According to Saiyan standard.)** food to Vegeta's room. The went to the lawn and had a small spar. As they were catching their breath, Gohan said "Well this might be my last spar." Trunks looked to Gohan surprised. Before he could ask Gohan said "Mom now might want me to focus all my attention on studies." Trunks looked up towards the sky. He said "Well I might see this sky for last time. Gohan can you inform the others that I am leaving tomorrow?" Gohan nodded and asked "Why leave so early? You can rest and go some days later?" Trunks just smiled and said "No it is way too risky. What if the androids kill my mother. No I cannot risk anymore so I have to go." Gohan understands and just put his arm on his shoulder and said "Go get em Trunks. I know you can beat them." Trunks nodded as they sat silently and stared up into the sky and letting the cold air blow and calm their bodies. Gohan got up and said "Hey Trunks looks like Bulma is done so can I go and talk to Vegeta first. You might need more time and privacy and my mom is waiting so I have to leave early." Trunks nodded. Gohan went inside and saw Bulma leaving the room. He knocked on the door and came a reply "Come in Gohan." Gohan went inside and saw Vegeta lying on the bed and had his eyes closed. Gohan said "How do you know it was me?" Vegeta smirked and said "My Ki sensing ability is quite fine so tell me the reason why you are here at this hour in my house and not with your mother who must be crying herself to death if I know?" Gohan held his head down. He didn't knew how Vegeta would take this but he had to do this and let himself go of this heavy weight. He finally said "Vegeta I am sorry for what happened in the fight. I should have fought better. Then it wouldn't have come to this point." Vegeta got up and came near Gohan. He looked into his eyes and said "Gohan the only thing you did wrong was not having proper technique of fighting which I know your father and Piccolo failed to teach you. You don't need to apologise to me or anyone. You did your best and that is what matters. Sometimes your opponent might be stronger but it is the same going which pushes you to the next level. If somebody sets a limit we try to cross it and always be better than what we were yesterday." Gohan smiled and said "Thank you so much Vegeta. I won't think we might ever indulge in a fight at such intensity and we have crossed the bar set so I think we could relax now." Vegeta's eyes Bashir furiousness out of them. He said "I didn't expect the son of a Saiyan say the word relax. Gohan you are not resting. The earth at present may be safe but what if another danger comes up. A warrior never rests. A warrior tends to be ready for future and I can see such a warrior in you and I am sure your father and Piccolo saw the same thing." Gohan replied "My mom won't allow me Vegeta." Vegeta scoffed and said "She will and I will convince her." Gohan smiled and said " Yes I will ask Piccolo to train me then." Vegeta shook his head and said "No boy you will train with me at Capsule Corp in the gravity chamber."

 **Well that was a small surprise. Thank you and sorry for the delay. I was busy with my exams but now it's a big vacation so expect some chapters in this 15 days**


End file.
